I Still Love You, I Need You Love Again
by Ratu Galau
Summary: Lima puluh kata tentang perasaan mereka. Shigeru dan Satoshi. Various pairing, but mostly ShigeruxSatoshi./Infantrum 50 sentences Challenge/ Warnings inside. Twoshot. R&R?


**Pokemon © Satoshi Tajiri**

**Shonen-ai/OOC /gaje/ Mostly!ShigeSato-**KenjiKasumi-ShuHaruka** /Typos /Misstypos.**

_**50 sentences Challenge.**_

**(Set lima—1-25 kata)**

**I Still Love You, I Need You Love Again**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**1# Realita.**

Dahulu… mereka adalah teman kecil. Satu sama lain saling ejek. Saling hina. Berkelahi. Namun akrab.

Dahulu, mereka sangat dekat. Bila ingin bertemu, hanya beberapa langkah, maka mereka akan saling bertatap muka—semua dikarenakan rumah mereka yang berdekatan. Bertetangga. Atau main saja ke laboratorium Profesor Okido, maka mereka akan kembali bertemu.

Kini? Adalah sebuah realita mereka merindu. Menyebut nama satu sama lain. Jarak menjadi tembok tebal yang menghadang mereka. Hanya bibir mereka yang dapat menggumam.

"Shigeru…."

"Satoshi…."

.

**2# Requiem. **

Cairan merah kental. Anyir. Berserakan. Tubuh terkulai tak bernyawa. Gelap. Merinding ngeri. Nyanyian kematian—_requiem_.

Shigeru Okido membuka matanya. Terbangun dengan jantung menghentak. Keringat dingin membulir dari pelipisnya. Dicengkramnya kerah piyama yang ia pakai sekarang.

"Mimpi itu lagi…," gumamnya. Ia sudah tidak mau lagi. Ia bosan. Takut. Sudah seminggu ini ia mendapat mimpi yang sama.

Tubuh **Satoshi** yang bersimbah darah. Tak bernyawa. Terkulai di hadapannya.

.

**3# Matahari.**

"Eh, Takeshi. Kira-kira, kalau Satoshi adalah matahari, lalu Shigeru apanya, ya?" tanya Hikari iseng. Mengandai-andaikan teman seperjalannya.

Takeshi menjentikkan jarinya. "Kalau Satoshi adalah matahari, Shigeru pasti bau matahari!"

.

**4# Arah.**

"Hei, Pikachu! Ayo ke arah sini. Kita harus mengambil air untuk Takeshi dan Hikari," Satoshi berlari menuju pinggir danau. Tangannya menggenggam erat ember kecil guna menampung air. Pikachu, _partner_ kepercayaan mengikuti dari belakang.

Langkahnya terhenti, ketika dilihatnya siluet seseorang yang telah lebih dahulu menempati danau. Merasa mengenali sang siluet, Satoshi mencoba menyapa.

"Shi… Shigeru?" panggil Satoshi sedikit tidak yakin. Sang siluet berbalik. Menampakkan sosoknya ketika cahaya bulan sudah tidak lagi tertutupi awan.

"Satoshi…," balasnya. Mereka terdiam. Bertatapan sejenak. Tak banyak kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mereka.

Kaki mereka melangkah, saling mendekat. Mencoba meraih satu sama lain. Ketika cahaya bulan telah terbebas sepenuhnya, Pikachu hanya bisa diam, melihat tubuh majikannya telah merapat pada sang peneliti. Merangkul erat tubuh pasangan masing-masing. Melepas rindu dalam diam.

.

**5# Nyanyian. **

"Nyayian Purin memang tak terkalahkan. Bikin ngantuk…," Takeshi menggosok matanya. Entah bagaimana caranya Satoshi, Takeshi dan Hikari bertemu dengan Pokemon merah muda ini di tengah jalan. Tanpa basa-basi, Purin langsung mengadakan konser tunggal. Gratisan pula.

"Satoshi, pinjam pahamu, ya. Pahanya Hikari sudah di-_booking_ Pochama dan Pikachu, sih."

"Hei, Takeshi!" seru Satoshi berusaha menolak Takeshi.

"Takeshi, jangan," ujar Hikari sembari terkantuk-kantuk. "Nanti ada yang marah, loh."

Laboratorium Profesor Okido. Masara Town. 

"Hachiiih!" Shigeru bersin mendadak. Tak ayal, dokumen yang digenggamnya jatuh berserakan. "Apa ada yang membicarakanku, ya?"

.

**6# Sakit.**

Shigeru memang kerap kali melayangkan cemoohan pada Satoshi. Ejekan, bahkan sifat meremahkan pun ia tujukan pada Satoshi. Semua ia lakukan untuk memanas-manasi Satoshi. Membuat pemuda bertopi itu berapi-api mencapai impiannya menjadi Pokemon Master.

Semua demi impian Satoshi. Demi impian orang terkasihnya. Walaupun risikonya, Satoshi akan menghindarinya, membencinya dan menjauhi dirinya. Ia siap untuk semua kemungkinan. Bahkan bila itu membuat dadanya sakit dan membunuh hatinya.

.

**7# Ramah. **

Satoshi berlari keluar dari laboratorium. Senyumnya cerah ceria. Sebentar lagi ia akan memulai perjalanannya ke Unova. Membayangkan petualangan apa saja yang telah menunggunya, sudah membuat hatinya tak sabaran. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di Unova.

"Oi! Satoshi!" panggil Shigeru. Langkah Satoshi terhenti. Dilihatnya Shigeru tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa Shigeru?"

Kedua tangan Shigeru langsung saja mencubit gemas kedua pipi Satoshi. "Kau tahu, Satoshi? Kadang sifat kelewat ramahmu itu yang bikin aku gusar!"

"A-aw!Aduduh! Apa maksudmu?" ringis Satoshi. Ia elus pelan pipinya yang memerah akibat cubitan Shigeru. Tanpa ampun, Shigeru kembali mencubitnya lagi—kali ini lebih keras.

.

**8# Mawar.**

Haruka tersenyum amat manis. Sementara Masato terlihat sedikit cemburu. Setangkai mawar merah segar tengah digenggam lembut oleh Haruka, dan ia tahu betul dari siapa gerangan mawar tersebut.

"Haruka, ini apa?" tanya Satoshi menunjuk kepada kertas mungil yang terikat dengan tangkai mawar. Penasaran, Haruka mencoba membuka kertas tersebut dan membaca tulisannya.

Haruka, ini dari Marwan. Tolong maafin dia, ya. Salam, Shu.

.

**9# Merah. **

Kasumi sangat yakin. Amat yakin. Dahulu, pipinya akan memerah ketika melihat Satoshi. Jantungnya akan berdegup lebih cepat ketika ia melirik pemuda bertopi itu.

"Kau melamunkan apa, Kasumi?" tanya Kenji.

"Ti-tidak!" Kasumi dengan cepat mengibaskan tangannya. _Kenapa sekarang… rasanya jantungku berdebar melihat Kenji?_ Batinnya.

.

**10# Tawa. **

"Haah," ia menghela napas. Entah berapa banyak _paperwork_ yang macet karena kegalauannya. Rasanya _handphone_ bukan lagi benda yang dapat mengobati rasa kangennya.

Shigeru sudah berkali-kali memandang layar HP, di mana ia memasang foto Satoshi di layar HP—inilah salahsatu sebab ia akan marah-marah kalau Kenji seenaknya menjamah HP ini.

Ia rindu sosok Satoshi. Ia rindu tawa anak itu. Rindu kehangatan tubuhnya. Rindu segalanya.

"Shigeru. Kalau galau kenapa Satoshi tidak disusul saja?" ucap Kenji. Shigeru tercengang. Dari mana rekannya ini mengetahui sumber kegalauannya?

**.**

**11# Senyum. **

Udara siang ini sungguh hangat. Angin semilir siang ini membuat mata berat terkantuk-kantuk. Shigeru akhirnya tertidur di bawah pohon chedar besar. Merebahkan dirinya untuk beberapa saat. Beristirahat sejenak dari tumpukan penelitiannya.

"Shigeru…," bisik Satoshi yang tengah duduk bersandar di sebelah Shigeru. Tersenyum lembut memandang wajah tidur itu. Tangan Satoshi membelai lembut rambut Shigeru, membuat cucu Profesor Okido semakin nyaman bermimpi.

.

**12# Paksa. **

Galau? Begitu juga dengan Satoshi. Rasanya ingin ia segera mengakhiri perjalanan ini, pulang ke Masara _Town_. Ia ingin bertemu Shigeru. Segera. Tak puas rasanya hanya berbicara melalui telepon—atau hanya mengandalkan keberuntungan untuk bertemu di tengah perjalanan.

"Haaah," ia menghela napas. Memeluk Pikachu bukan solusi tepat menghilangkan kegalauannya—memeluk Pikachu tidak sama rasanya dengan memeluk Shigeru bukan?

Apa daya. Satoshi ingin mengimbangi Shigeru. Ia ingin agar selevel dengan rival kecilnya itu. Shigeru mengejar karirnya sebagai seorang _researcher_, sementara Satoshi sebagai Pokemon Master. Baiklah. Ia masih harus sabar dengan lamanya perjalanan. Ia harus paksa dirinya untuk ekstra tabah.

"Takeshi, Satoshi kenapa?" tanya Hikari heran. Takeshi hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aah… hubungan jarak jauh memang rumit, ya…."

.

**13# Lawan. **

"Kenji! Kembalikan HP-ku!" teriak Shigeru kala Kenji usil meminjam HP-nya. Yah… di laboratorium memang Kenji yang paling getol menggoda Shigeru akan hubungannya dengan Satoshi.

"Waw! Shigeru selalu pasang foto unyu Satoshi di layar HP ya?" umum Kenji, membuat para laboratorian lain terkikik geli.

"Kembalikan, Kenji!" Wajah Shigeru kontan memerah.

"Tapi aneh, ya? Kalian dulu 'kan lawan. Sekarang kenapa malah mesra begini?"

"Kenji!"

.

**14# Teman. **

Pikachu merasa sangat bahagia telah bertemu Satoshi. Baginya, Satoshi adalah teman yang ia sayangi, sekaligus partner yang tidak bisa ia lupakan.

"Pika!" karena alasan ini jugalah Pikachu mengamuk, bersiap mengeluarkan _Thunderbolt_ ketika Shigeru memeluk Satoshi.

Cemburu, rupanya.

.

**15# Hanya. **

Hanya seulas kemanangan. Haruka berteriak girang ketika dirinya menang melawan Shu.

"Kau hebat, Haruka," ujar Shu sembari mengajukan setangkai mawar—seperti biasanya.

"Aku bosan dengan mawar, Shu," Haruka hanya bisa tersenyum hambar. Sepertinya ia menginginkan lebih dari sekedar mawar segar.

"Oke," Shu mengacungkan jempolnya, lalu mengeluarkan bunga lagi dari tas yang ia bawa. "Bagaimana dengan ini? Bunga bangkai. Sensasinya beda, Haruka."

—_Plak!_

_._

**16# Mainan. **

"Dulu, mainanmu sepeda roda tiga," Sakura, kakak perempuan Kasumi tengah mengobrol dengan adiknya. "Sekarang, mainanmu cowok, ya, Kasumi."

"Maksud Kakak apa, sih?"

.

**17# Kotak. **

Setelah mengalahkan Denzi dan mendapatkan _badge_, harusnya, hari ini Satoshi dan teman-teman akan berangkat dari Nagisa _Town_, namun tertunda sejenak karena seorang kurir datang memberikan paket kiriman untuk Satoshi. Ketika melirik nama pengirimnya, ternyata dari Shigeru.

"Ehehe, mungkin isinya hadiah buatmu, Satoshi," goda Hikari yang juga penasaran melihat kotak segiempat cokelat yang tengah dipegang Satoshi. Perlahan Satoshi membuka isinya. Dan…

Isinya hanyalah secarik kartu pos bekas bertuliskan; _Maaf. Anda belum beruntung. Coba lagi lain waktu_.

Satoshi sukses terjengkang dari tempat duduknya. Kurang kerjaan banget si Shigeru.

Di Masara _Town_, Nanami—kakak Perempuan Shigeru terkikik geli mengingat ulah sang adik. "Hihihi… harusnya dia kirim saja hadiah yang dia beli tadi. Dasar tidak jujur," lirik Nanami pada sebuah kalung perak tepat di atas meja kerja Shigeru. Kalung perak bermotif sama dengan yang dipakai Shigeru saat ini.

.

**18# Ada.**

Lagi-lagi. Ada saja helaian kelopak merah itu di depan pintu rumah Haruka. Kali ini, Masato yang membukakan pintu hanya memandang malas pada mawar merah itu.

"Kasihan _Oneechan_. Dikirimi mawar terus, padahal hanya menang sesekali. Apa ini bentuk teror model baru?" komentar Masato cukup keras. Telinga ayahnya, Senri langsung tegak.

"Uappah? Ada yang berani mengirimi anak perempuanku mawar? Mana dia? Mana? Langkahi dulu mayatkuuuu!" suaranya membahana. Di atas atap, Shu sukses merinding disko.

.

**19# Manik-manik. **

Hanako, Ibu Satoshi baru saja selesai merangkai manik-manik cantik. Untuk ia hadiahkan pada suami tercintanya—ada-ada saja. Hadiah feminim untuk seorang pria. Sedetik, bel rumah berbunyi. Hanako berurai air mata ketika mendapati kiriman buket Bunga _Gracideas_ cantik berwarna merah muda. Hadiah dari putra tunggalnya, Satoshi.

.

**20# Biar. **

"Biarkan aku sendiri!" seru satoshi emosi. Shigeru memandang punggung Satoshi yang tengah bergetar geram. Ia tahu, Satoshi sedang sensi sekarang. Penyebabnya?

Satoshi kalah dalam pertarungan Pokemon melawan Jun.

"Bodoh. Begitu saja emosi!" ungkap Shigeru. Ia letakkan laptopnya di atas rerumputan, dan maju berdiri di samping rivalnya. Satoshi yang semula geram tersentak, melirik ke arah tangannya yang telah terpaut dengan jemari Shigeru. Digenggam erat oleh telapak tangan hangat milik _researcher_ itu.

.

**21# Sampah. **

Mereka berusaha mati-matian untuk menangkap Pikachu. Walaupun harus melayang ke luar angkasa, terjungkal ke tanah, terjun bebas dari ketinggian tujuh ribu kaki, Tim Roket tetap tak putus asa. Semangat mereka patut diacungi jempol.

Semua demi bos. Mereka tidak ingin dianggap sampah oleh Sakaki.

.

**22# Memoar. **

Otaknya sudah tidak bisa lagi melupakan pemuda itu. Beberapa hari ini, memoar tentangnya terus berputar-putar dalam kepala. Merasa tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya gadis ini berlari juga menuju laboratorium Profesor Okido. Ia berikrar akan menyatakan perasaannya hari ini juga!

"Kenji!" panggilnya.

"Ada apa, Kasumi?"

.

**23# Terindah. **

Pendar-pendar kuning-oranye mulai menampakkan diri. Pinggir sungai yang temaram perlahan menjadi indah ketika para kunang-kunang ini menambah romantisasi. Bunyi arus air sungai yang merdu membuat suasana semakin manis.

"Cantiknya…," mata Satoshi memandang kagum pada sekelilingnya. Begitu pula dengan Shigeru.

"Satoshi…," panggil Shigeru dengan suara lembut. Inilah hadiah terindah untuk Satoshi. Kecupan lembut yang diberikan Shigeru pada dahinya.

.

**24# Tiada.**

Lucario memandang sendu pada lukisan megah yang tergantung senyap di dinding istana. Ingin rasanya ia bertemu dengan sang pemilik, Pangeran Aaron. Ia memandang lagi pada Satoshi yang ada di hadapannya. Kostum yang sama. Aura yang sama.

Kenyataan bahwa Pangeran Aaron sudah tiada sungguh sulit untuk diterima Lucario.

.

**25# Puzzle.**

Kenangan yang seakan meloncat-loncat. Kepingan yang tersembunyi dari ingatan Lucario, membuatnya seakan seperti _puzzle_ antara Lucario dan Pangeran Aaron.

"Maafkan aku, Pangeran Aaron," tunduk Lucario. Ia tahu, Pangeran Aaron tidaklah mengkhianatinya—tepat seperti yang dikatakan Satoshi.

* * *

><p><strong>Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Iya. Maaf abal. Jadulnya apalagi, panjang. Itu judul saya ambilnya dari lirik lagunya Sowelu, <em>Mamoru Beki Mono<em>. Yang jadi _OST_-nya _Movie_ ke-9 _Pokemon; Ranger and the Temple of the Sea_. Lagunya cukup romantis dan inspiratif, loh :3**

**Saya harap masih ada yang mau saya update chapter selanjutnya, karena ini _twoshot_ OAO"**

**Ok. Review?**


End file.
